bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Archangel1447
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome2 Hi welcome to the wiki! My name is well Blankslate and I'm always happy to see a new guy in the pages. If you have any questions on page layouts, or if you want to do anything, just let me know! ;) Blankslate 20:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And yes I just fixed your Kamina Blaze page. Blankslate 22:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing brah. If you need help with a template, feel free to use my Ultharon the Mighty page. It should have all that you need to make a new character, as well as showing you what a normal page should look like. If you have any specific questions, feel free to message me. Also when you do send me a message, remember to put your signature at the end of the message. That way i'll know that its you messaging me :). The signature button is the one with the pen on it. As for your story, we can probably do something. I'll need a brief overview of what this story is about before I can decide one way or the other. Blankslate 02:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The way you keep posting means that you really have no idea what you're doing. There's a special link that the Admin that messaged you first with rules and special templates for creating articles and how to write things out. The way you keep going about this, no matter how much you apologize, is showing both ineptness in grammar, and also a child-like attitude. I appreciate your readiness to apologize, but until you understand how things work around here, none of your articles will fit in here, its just that simple. Btw, please don't reply to Achrones150 in that tone on MY Talk Page. Its common courteousy on BFF to Message them on their Talk Pages. You WILL respect each and every Admin or Captain on this site, otherwise your presence will be NOT welcome. Understand? PS: Please try posting things with "NORMAL TEXT" please. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) When you are using an infobox template, there should be a text box with the word 'image' above it. Type in That's all there is to it :D Now about your story idea. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't see it happening on BFF. Take it from me, if your ideas don't pertain to the Bleach universe, then they cannot be permitted. Sorry :( Now there is a way to improvise your ideas and make them more like the Bleach Universe. Just send me a brief overview of what you're wanting to do. Blankslate 19:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC)